


Cozy

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor demands snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri just wants to read his book in peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for the weekend! This is based on a request for kayisacat, who wanted Victurri cuddles. I hope that you like it! I'm trying to work on the other requests and get them up soon!
> 
> As per usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. Enjoy!

Book in hand, Yuuri settles into the couch with a contented sigh. Outside, rain pours down in thick sheets, punctuated by the occasional flash of lightning and boom of thunder. Perfect reading weather.

In the armchair, Yuri is sitting completely upside down, his legs over the back and his head dangling off of the seat. Victor would probably disapprove of his inappropriate furniture usage, but Yuuri could care less. The teenager's face is scrunched up in concentration, green eyes narrowed in concentration as he pushes buttons on his DS. Yuuri casually glances over his shoulder to see that he's already on the final temple of the game. "You're almost finished already? You just started that game last week," Yuuri comments in astonishment. "It took me over a month to beat that one."

Yuri smirks a little, but doesn't look up from his game. "It's just further proof that I'm better than you at everything, katsudon," he declares.

Yuuri laughs but otherwise doesn't respond to the jab, refocusing on his novel. There's a comfortable silence in the apartment, only interrupted by the sound of the rain or Yuuri turning the page.

"Yuuri!" Of course the quiet is immediately interrupted as soon as Yuuri starts to enjoy it. Victor, having just emerged from their bedroom, is standing in the doorway to the living room. "Did you miss me?"

Blinking in surprise, Yuuri considers the question. "You were only asleep for half an hour," he points out incredulously. Behind him, Yuri snorts. Victor was easily lulled to sleep by the rain, and had fallen asleep on the bed after practice while waiting for Yuuri to shower. He'd looked so peaceful that Yuuri hadn't had the heart to wake him.

"That's not long enough for you to miss me?" Victor asks with a pout in his voice.

At his fiancé's expression, Yuuri puts down his book with a sigh. He can already see where this is heading. "Of course I missed you," he says, trying to appease Victor in hopes that he can get back to his book.

Of course he's not that lucky. "Yuuri!" Victor exclaims, getting teary-eyed; he doesn't hesitate before tackling his boyfriend in a hug. It knocks the breath out of Yuuri and startles Makkachin, who was curled up next to Yuuri on the couch. The dog lets out an irritated huff, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Yes, it's great to see you too, Victor," Yuuri says when he catches his breath. "Can I go back to reading my book now?" He ignores Yuri pretending to gag behind him.

Victor grumbles under his breath and pouts for real this time, but releases Yuuri reluctantly. Yuuri shoots him a grateful smile before returning to his book. He makes it only a few more minutes before he hears Victor talking to Makkachin.

"Your father doesn't love me anymore," he complains, holding the dog's head so that they're face to face. Yuuri rolls his eyes and keeps reading. He is not going to give in this time. He is twenty-four years old and he can read a book for the afternoon if he wants to.

Yuuri actually succeeds in ignoring Victor and reading for at least fifteen minutes before he gets distracted again by Victor's whining. This time, his target is Yuri.

"Yurio, why doesn't your father love me anymore?" Victor says plaintively, his blue eyes wide and pitiful.

Yuri doesn't even spare him a glance. "I don't care, just leave me alone already! Also, geezer, you two are not my parents."

"But, Yuri—" Victor begins, only to be cut off by his "precious son."

"Go be lovesick somewhere else!" Yuri retorts furiously, pointedly fixing his gaze on his DS.

Victor heaves a dramatic sigh at the rejection, and Yuuri decides that he's had quite enough of this. "Oh come here, you big baby," he mutters, wrapping an arm around his fiancé's shoulders and nudging him until Victor's head is resting on his shoulder. "There. You have me, I have my book, and everyone's happy. Now can I please read in peace?" Victor nods victoriously, beaming, and snuggles closer.

In contrast, Yuri's scowl deepens and he carefully extricates himself from the armchair. "You guys are disgusting," he snaps, storming off in the direction of his bedroom with Bella on his heels. They hear angry muttering and then the door slams behind him.

"Looks like it's just us then," Yuuri sighs again, tired of being interrupted by family drama.

Victor nods into the crook of his neck. "Just me and my beautiful fiancé. And the rain," he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> This fic is open for requests, so please let me know if there's anything that you want to see!
> 
> This work is also cross-posted to fanfiction.net.


End file.
